Of Children and Men
by Dinky chix
Summary: This is completely AU There are no women only men this deals with male pregnacy let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Interlude **

In a universe where there are no women, the men have to breed to survive.

It's not just the humans it affects it effects the birds and bees as well or in this universes case the bees and the bees.

In all couples it takes two to create a child; a dominant and a submissive.

The dominant one makes the sperm to create the children of the world.

When it is time to breed the submissive releases eggs for the sperm to fertilise.

When true mates find each other they are soul-mates for life

Other submissive's can fight for the attention of a dominant, but if they are with the soul mates the advances are ignored.

Dominant Submissive

Brian Justin

John Scott

Drew Emmett

Ben Michael

Ted Blake

Justin comes from a large family, he is the youngest with his twin Josh who is a dominant. Their fathers are well known real estate men, who have a large 'family business'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Justin's point of view

I saw him leaning against the bar. He looked gorgeous, his auburn hair looked as if it was styled to perfection, his clothes were all designer that I could tell from where I stood. He was ignoring his friends, much to their annoyance, especially the shortest one, whom looked like he was whining at the tall, dark and handsome stranger.

I kept staring at him; he was horny I could tell by the way he kept looking throughout the club, looking for someone to help him out. When I saw him head towards the backroom I followed, grabbing the nearest person who I came across. I walked in as if I owned the place and leant against the wall opposite him. When he opened his eyes and saw me looking at him, I smiled and started to flirt with him with my eyes.

I could see that he wasn't into the trick that was giving him his blowjob like I wasn't in to mine; all my thoughts were on him. As soon as I came and pushed the trick away, I walked out of the backroom, making sure that my ass moved in a tantalising way so he could see what it was like.

When I reached the bar my friends were there talking to each other. They didn't even realise that I had come back as I wasn't there for very long. As soon as he came out of the backroom, he walked over to me and dragged me outside into the night air, leaving our friends shouting and whining behind us.

Brian's point of view

I could tell I was being watched, that was normal, but when I looked in the direction of the 

eyes I met the most perfect blue eyes, that I had ever seen and the brightest smile that I had ever seen as well. Just those two features made me hard and that was unusual.

It usually took more than a pair of eyes and a smile to make me as hard as a rock and leaking. I had to have a blowjob and soon, so I grabbed the first trick that looked eager to please. When I got to the backroom I let the trick do his work, but it was mediocre at best. Just as I was getting in to it, I felt his eyes on me again. I opened my eyes and I saw his bright eyes and bright smile looking straight at me.

I moaned, that smile and those eyes made me very close to cumming and then when he started to lick his lips, I lost myself in his eyes. Little did I know he had cum as well, so when I looked back up from thanking the trick, he was gone.

I left in search of the blond and saw him at the bar with who I assumed to be his friends. I walked straight past mine and his stood in front of him, offering him my hand. When he took it, I dragged him outside, ignoring the whinging and whining coming from my so-called friends. When we got outside, I turned to him and spoke to him for the first time all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"That was mean, you know." Brian teased.

"How do you ever mean?" Justin teased back.

"Making me so hard I was ready to burst. You know you're the only one who can do that." Brian said as he pulled Justin into his arms.

"Well you looked hot tonight, well hotter than usual I mean." Justin said as he kissed Brian's lips, causing the older man to moan.

As Brian started to deepen the kiss, he tasted alcohol on Justin's lips and tongue. He pulled back and looked angrily at Justin.

"What?" Justin asked as he saw the look on Brian's face, not knowing that their friends had been spiking his drinks. Ever since he had found that he was pregnant with Brian's child, he had stopped drinking and smoking.

"You told me you had stopped drinking." Brian said as he pulled Justin towards his car.

"I have, I haven't touched a drop." Justin said confused.

"I can taste it on you." Brian said as he opened the passenger door on his jeep for Justin. He had calmed down when Justin had told him that he knew he would never lie to him.

"The only drink I've had tonight is soda or juice." Justin said, even more confused than before.

"Who brought you the drinks?" Brian asked, getting angry at their friends who unknowingly hurt Justin and their unborn son.

"Michael and Ethan." Justin squeaked when he realised what they had done. True, they didn't know about his child, as they didn't want to tell the others until the 3-month stage. Justin didn't want to lose his baby and then have to tell people that he'd had him, and Brian agreed.

"I'll kill them!" Brian growled as he started to get out of the car, but Justin didn't want all of Babylon to know about his baby just yet, so he said to Brian:

"Please leave it until tomorrow, then you can tell everyone tomorrow night at the family dinner. It will be 

3 days over the 3 month mark then." Brian sat there thinking about what Justin had said, it took him several seconds to realise that Justin had said they had passed the 3-month mark.

"You mean it's been over 3 months?" Brian asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Justin whispered against Brian's lips as he leant in to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

As they were kissing, there was a knock on the window on Justin's side of the car. When they pulled apart from the kiss, they saw Michael and everyone else who stood outside watching them kiss.

Brian made the window go down on Justin's side and spoke to their friends with such controlled anger that he didn't recognise himself.

"What do you want?" he said as he took Justin's hand.

"We wondered where you were." Justin's best friend Blake said from Ted's arms. That relationship confused Brian, as Ted and Blake were complete opposites.

"We have something to tell you." Justin said as he decided that if they didn't tell their friends soon, Michael and Ethan would pull the same stunt that they pulled tonight.

"Ok, we'll go to the diner." Michael said, hoping that Brian was going to tell them that he loved him, but then he would do that in private, not in front of the others.

"We would rather not, how about you all come to my father's place tomorrow night at 7." Justin said, knowing that he had to tell his father's as well. He was not looking forward that, his daddy would be happy but not his father. He was way too protective, ever since Josh (his twin brother) was beaten and left for dead by his school friends 3 years ago.

"But we don't know where it is." Emmett said as he took hold of Drew's hand. That was another relationship that Brian didn't understand.

"But Honeycutt, it's the most famous house in Pittsburgh! How can you not know which one it is?" Brian said as he smugly smiled at the thought of being engaged (when he asked that was!) to one of the most powerful sons in the entire city.

"Hang on, your fathers' own the house on the hill?" Michael said, slightly scared of Justin, now that he knew who his fathers were. However, that wasn't going to stop him from breaking Justin and Brian apart.

"Yes…" Justin said shyly, glancing at Brian to see that he was smiling as well.

"Can we go now? I can't wait till tomorrow and I know your fathers are out of town." Blake said as he 

shivered in Ted's arms.

Justin looked towards Brian, quietly asking if it was ok with him to tell them. Brian nodded and started his engine, hoping to get there before everyone else for alone time with his baby.

"Ok, meet us there in an hour." Justin said, as it was still early.

Brian sped through the city, making sure that there were enough gaps between them and their friends.

When they got to the house, they walked in and stopped dead in their tracks. There in the hallway of the house were Justin's fathers.

"Daddy! Dad! What are you doing here? I mean back from your trip… I mean welcome back." Justin stammered a greeting to his fathers.

"Well, your dad caught a bug so we thought we better come back." Justin's daddy giggled at his husband.

"That's right, take the Mickey out of someone who's ill." John Taylor spoke as he rushed off to the toilet again.

"Sorry honey…" Scott shouted up to his husband and then spoke calmly to his youngest son. "Anyway what are you doing here then, baby?"

"Well… I've invited mine and Brian's friends round in an hour, so we can tell them about us and the…" Justin paused as he realised that his daddy didn't know about Brian or the baby yet.

"Breathe, baby boy. Is Brian the guy behind you pretending to be a bodyguard?" Scott giggled at the way Brian was protecting Justin from his father.

"Sorry daddy… daddy, this is Brian Kinney, my boyfriend and the father of my baby." Justin said quietly, not seeing his father coming down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" John Taylor bellowed from the stairs staring at his youngest son.

"Dad, please don't be upset. Me and Brian have talked about this… it wasn't a rushed thing, we've been together for a year and a half and we love each other. We want a family together…" Justin said in one breath again.

His daddy walked over to him and hugged him, drawing him close to his body, slowly but surely dropping a hand to his tummy and felt the small baby bump that was there already.

"How far are you along, baby boy?" Scott said as he soothed his son.

"Over 3 months, we were about to tell our friends tomorrow but you know the mouth that Blake has. So we had to tell them tonight." Justin said as he heard cars pull up to the driveway.

Brian turned towards the door, ready to go and tell the guys in the cars out front that Justin had gone to bed, but John Taylor had beat him to it. He was out of the door before Brian could move from his spot protecting Justin.

Outside

"Excuse me gentlemen," John announced. "But my son and Brian are feeling unwell, so they would like to invite you all for breakfast here at our home. Myself, my husband and our son would like to wish you all a good night." and with that John shut the door and ushered Justin, Brian and Scott in to the library.

He sat Justin and Brian in the love seat in the window, he himself sat behind the desk with Scott standing beside him.

"Well, Mr Kinney, what are you intentions towards my son?" John said, eyeing his son's boyfriend who sat next to his son with no fear in his eyes.

He was used this sort of interrogation from people who wanted him to work for them as an ad man, he just sat on the sofa holding Justin's hand, looking straight at John Taylor and replied:

"Mr Taylor, I love your son and the child that he is carrying. I wasn't brought up by the best men in the world, they were drunks and abusive. I've promised myself that if I ever found the one guy that I was 

supposed to be with then I would never drink around him or hurt him. Since meeting your son I have stopped drinking, I only go out to the clubs once a month and I have stopped tricking.

"When this little boy is born I will care and love him like no other. I was abused as a child and I promise that not a single hair on my little boy's head will be harmed. There are several trust funds set up. One for Justin if we ever break up, not that we ever will, and one for my son for when he goes to college."

"As soon as I heard that Justin was pregnant, I changed my will so he is the sole beneficiary to all my wealth. I also have a question I would like to ask you please, Mr Taylor, in private if we may." Brian said, all the while looking at John and Scott whilst holding Justin's hand.

When he asked that if he could have a word with John on his own, Scott and Justin stood and walked into the kitchen to get drinks without any questions about what was going to be discussed between the two dominant men in the library.

"What is that you wanted to ask me, Brian?" John asked as soon as Scott and Justin had left the library.

"I was going to ask if I could have Justin's hand in marriage."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

In the kitchen

While his dad and Brian were talking in the library, Justin and his daddy were in the kitchen making drinks for the four of them.

"So where did you meet him, baby boy." Scott asked as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"He came to give a talk at college about advertising and how to do art in the advertising market. We started talking to one another after that and that was a year and half ago next week. He's so sweet, daddy. I've never felt so loved and what he said was true. He stopped tricking the week he met me and as soon as he found out that I was pregnant, he stopped drinking, smoking and doing drugs. We both did, not that I did drugs what with all my allergies" Justin giggled.

Scott laughed along with his son, it was a well-known fact in the Taylor house that, as well as being the youngest along with his twin brother Josh, Justin was also the sickest of the seven boys when he was small.

When the kettle had boiled and they had gotten their respective partners their drinks just how they liked it, they walked back to the library, cautiously making sure that Brian and John had finished talking. When they reached the library, they knocked and waited to be called in.

When they entered the room, they saw something they thought they wouldn't see, John and Brian both laughing and joking about Justin and Scott, which made them nervous. As soon as Justin and his daddy sat down next to their respective partners, they both reserved a full tongue kiss.

When they all parted, Scott and Justin asked at the same time:

"What was that for?"

Both John and Brian laughed at their partners and their looks of shock and pleasure on their faces.

"Anyway I have a question for you Justin," Brian asked suddenly even more nervous than asking John in the first place. He knew Justin wouldn't say no, but he was scared just in case he did.

He got down on one knee in front of Justin and simply asked

"Justin John Scott Taylor, will you marry me?" Brian and Justin's fathers waited with baited breath, as Justin sat there in shock before he answered. He was brought back to reality when John asked him what his answer was, he looked down at the man in front of him on bended knee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"Yes, I will marry you." Justin said , as soon as he said it Brian got up off his knee, slipped the ring he had been offering Justin on to his finger. When it was safely on Justin's finger, he picked him up and spun him around. Suddenly Justin felt very ill, he hit Brian's shoulder to drop him. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he ran out of the library, running towards the bathroom to throw up.

"Baby boy!" Scott shouted after him as he followed his son. When Justin had stopped throwing up and had come back to the library, Brian apologised and suggested that they go to bed soon. They found themselves in Justin's old room in his old double bed talking about the future until they fell asleep.

The next day Brian and Justin came down stairs and went in to the kitchen. After waking up, they saw Justin's daddy on the phone talking to his brothers and their partners.

"Morning daddy." Justin said as kissed his daddy's cheek.

"Morning, baby boy… Right, we have an hour before people start to arrive." Scott said as he gave Justin a glass of juice and Brian a cup of coffee.

"People…?" Brian asked as soon as the coffee had kicked his brain in to gear.

"JJ. Chris . James, Mark. Charlie, George, Adam, Harry, Elliot, Tom, Peter, Toby, Matt, Max, Danny, Jack and Josh… Blake, Ethan and then they're bringing their partners and then they're bringing all your friends, Brian. Now who else was there… oh yes, all of your dad's associates and all my work mates… and Ted said he would ring all your office staff to tell them." Scott said as Justin and Brian stood there with their mouths open in shock at how many people were coming to breakfast.

"But why all those people, daddy? Brian hasn't met any of the family yet." Justin said as he took hold of Brian's hand in reassurance.

"That's the reason for it…now you have 2 hours to let Brian in on the family history." Scott laughed as he left the kitchen to help his husband decorate the backyard, seeing as it was a nice day.

"Who are all those people?" Brian asked, shocked that there were going to be so many people at 

breakfast.

"Well, how do I explain everyone I know?" Justin asked himself as he pulled Brian towards the library where the photo albums were.

When they reached the library, Justin found the family album with all the baby and growing up pictures within it. They sat down on the window seat and looked through the album. It had all the pictures of the Taylor family from John and Scott's wedding all the way through to Danny's wedding just last year.

"Right," Justin Began. "That's John Junior, otherwise known as JJ. Next to him is his husband of 25 years, Chris, and their two sons James and Mark. Next are Charlie and his husband of 15 years and their son, Adam. Next are Harry and his husband, Elliott, of 10 years and their sons, Tom and Peter. Next are Toby and his husband, Matt, of 4 years and their son, Max. Next are Danny and his husband, Jack, of two years now Jack is 7 months pregnant with their first child. Finally, there is my twin brother, Josh. He is happy and single at the moment." Justin said as he pointed each man and child out in the pictures.

Brian sat next to his partner and got jealous he was an only child and had never known the joys of coming from a big family. But, if Justin agreed to it, they would be having a large family with lots of happy little boys running round a house in the countryside.

Brian was brought out of his quiet musings by Justin taking his hand and kissing the back of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

"What were you thinking?" Justin asked when Brian was back with him.

"I was thinking that you come from a big family and I was an only child. In truth I was a little jealous of it." Brian admitted, quietly not wanting Justin to know the truth but realising that he had better not keep secrets from his soon-to-be husband.

"But Bri, I will willingly share my family with you." Justin said as Brian's admission had shocked Justin.

Brian leaned over and hugged Justin with all the love and devotion he could muster in one single hug. While they were hugging, Scott and John continued to decorate the backyard. Soon people started to arrive, bringing food and presents. Each of the Taylor boys knew something was different with the youngest Taylor boy, but none could put their finger on it. One by one, each of the Taylor siblings walked up to Justin and Brian, who had never left his side to talk to him.

"So, little brother, what's new?" JJ asked, as the oldest he had to protect his brothers. It didn't matter how old they were, he would always protect them.

Justin got on with all his brothers, especially his twin Josh and his oldest brother JJ. It didn't matter that there was 21 years difference between them, they were still close.

"Nothing, JJ." Justin said uneasily as his oldest brother stared at his stomach, he knew that was a small baby bump but it wasn't big even for anyone to tell just by looking.

Before JJ could ask anything more, their father called for everyone's attention throughout the garden.

"Now, I will keep this short as we have a lot of planning to do. As I was saying, there will be a new member to the family, well 2 actually. Our youngest, Justin, is pregnant and getting married." John said to the whole garden instead of waiting to have the hugs and handshakes off everyone in the garden. Justin walked back into the house and into his room, leaving Brian to deal with many questions.

Scott stood next to his husband furiously.

"How dare you!" Scott hissed at John

"What…?" John asked confused.

"I know you were excited about having a new grandson and son-in-law, but you know how Justin is like. He wanted to tell the family and his friends himself." Scott said as he stormed over to Brian, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the house the same direction that Justin went.

Leaving everyone in the garden stunned at John's revelation and Justin's exit, Michael had to of course say something.

"You know what? I don't think he is pregnant. I think he just said that to make Brian marry him." What surprised the remaining guests the most was who hit Michael to the ground.

"How dare you!" Josh said. "My brother would never lie. He's told me all about you, Michael Novotny, and you being in love with Brian. But Brian being Brian, he hasn't told you that it would never happen. He is in love with my brother and he will love the little boy that my brother is risking his life to carry." Josh said as he continued to rub his hand after hitting Michael.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

John walked up to Josh and wrapped his arms around him, but Josh shrugged them off and turned on his father.

"And you, I can't even come up with the words at how angry and disgusted I am with you. I know I shouldn't be talking to you like this, especially when your mob men are hiding all over the place. But I know I'm not the golden boy and, to tell you the truth, at this moment all I care about is my baby brother." Josh said as he walked in the house and the room that he used to share with Justin when they were smaller.

"How could you?" Josh asked Justin when he entered the room.

"What?" Justin asked, confused over what his twin brother was getting upset over. The evidence of his tears were on his face.

"You promised me we would get pregnant together." Josh said, close to tears.

"J, we were 5... I didn't know I'd meet Brian and fall in love with him when I was that young." Justin said, still confused over what his twin brother was getting upset over. A lot had happened since then. Especially them finding out that Justin was the only sub in the family.

"What are you getting so upset about, son?" Scott asked as he took his son in to his arms to hug him.

"I'm the only one left." Josh whispered as the tears fell from his eyes.

Brian watched the scene with awe. He watched how Scott treated his sons and how the twins acted towards each other as well. When he was growing up, his house would be filled with shouting and abuse. He would escape to Mikey's house next door. Whose fathers' treated Brian like a second son, with love and respect. Unlike his own who told him on a daily basis' that he wasn't wanted.

He was sat in the bedroom of his fiancé reminiscing about the past so he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I know someone who's single, I can set you up if you want." Brian said as he witnessed Josh crying over being the only Taylor man being single.

"You'd do that for me." Josh whispered in shock, he'd only just met Brian an hour ago but the man was willing to help him get a bloke.

"Yes, you see when you're happy then Justin is happy. And I get a lot of sunshine smiles which I love." Brian giggled

Justin giggled along with Brian, even though he knew Brian was teasing. He smiled his sunshine smile in any case, to help prove Brian's point. Soon Josh and Scott were both smiling their own version of the famous sunshine smile. It was short lived, though, as there was a knock on the door and when asked, the knocker identified himself as John Taylor, the good mood soon left the room.

"What do you want, John?" Scott asked as he opened the door, looking at his husband and hid Justin and Brian from John's sight. He was unsure as to what the older man might do.

"I've come to apologise, I've realised that Justin isn't like my other sons. I forget that he is the only submissive son that I have" John said, making Scott angrier than he was before. Scott slammed the door in John's face before he could say anything else.

"Scott!" John shouted through the door, unsure why his husband had slammed the door in his face. They never fought, so having a door slammed in his face was unusual.

"Scott." John said as he tried to get his husbands attention, this time Scott walked out of his son's bedroom and started walking towards their bedroom with John, Justin, Josh and Brian following him.

"Scott, where are you going?" John asked as they all followed him down the hallway.

"I'm going to pack a bag for John so he can stay at David's." Scott said as he started to pack said bag.

"Who's David, daddy?" Justin and Josh said together, if the situation was a little different, Brian would of laughed at the two youngest Taylor boy's talking in unison.

Scott replied "The man he's been fucking for the last 6 months."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

"What?" Justin and Josh said together again.

"How do you know about him?" John asked as he watched the man of his dreams and the love of his life packing a bag of his belongings.

"Because I have ears and eyes… and every time you get a phone call from him you are happier than you have ever been with me." Scott said as he wiped the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Scott, I'm not sleeping with him." John said as he tried to touch Scott.

"You could have fooled me." Scott said as he moved out of John's touch and continued to pack John's bag.

"He's my half brother who's in a home. He's disabled and I've been looking for a better home for him as the one he is in now isn't the best that money can buy. Nothing is too good for my family and you know that. I've been meaning to bring it up, but I only found out about him 7 months ago. I didn't react very well at first, but as I got to know him, I grew to love him. I was going to tell you but with everything that has happened lately, I haven't had the chance." John said as he knew he had no choice but to tell Scott all about his disabled brother.

When Scott heard that David was John's brother and not his gigolo, he sat on the bed in shock. At this Brian thought it best that John and Scott were left to sort it out, so he guided Justin and Josh out of the room, leaving their dad's. This earned him a grateful smile from John as he sat next to his husband and proceeded to beg for forgiveness.

Meanwhile in the garden, all the guests mingled and got to know one another. Michael stood in the corner and planned on how to get Brian away from Justin and Justin to lose the baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

As Justin, Josh and Brian made their way down to the garden, they didn't know what Michael was planning so they unwittingly walked out of the house in to another war zone. This time, between Brian's friends and Justin's and Josh's, family they could understand why the family was upset, but not Brian's friends.

"What's going on here" Brian asked as he walked in the garden just as JJ threw a punch towards Michael.

"This bastard was planning to make Justin miscarry" Chris, JJ's husband said as he nursed the now-hurting hand with a ice pack. Chris made sure that it wasn't broken as he was a nurse and the family mid-wife.

Brian stood there in shock as JJ and Chris and the rest of the family told him of what Michael was planning to hurt his babies.

"Why Michael, I thought you of all people would understand how much having a family means to me so I can prove to people that I am not as bad as my fathers." Brian said as watched as Michael, was helped off the ground by Ben, but as soon as Michael was stood up, Ben went to the other side of the garden and ignored him for the rest of the day.

"Because can't you see that he is only saying that he is pregnant to trap you in a relationship and he doesn't really love you like I do." Michael said as he walked closer to Brian until he was in front of him and just close enough to kiss, which he tried to do, but he was pulled back roughly by a 7 month pregnant Jack.

"Just what do you think you are doing" he said thru gritted teeth, as no one got away with hurting his baby brother-in-law either of them.

"Making Brian see sense" Michael said as he tried to get out of the strong grip of Jack but it was no use, because as soon as he was free from them another one of Justin's brothers took Jack's place.

"But Michael, you will never have him; can't you get that thru your thick head. He loves me and we are having a baby together, no matter what you think. You may think that I am some fly by night trick but me and Brian have been together for nearly 2 years now. This baby is a blessing and if we have to move away to keep him from harm's way and from you, then we will." Justin said as 

and he spoke, he started to get pains in his stomach and by the end of his little rant he was in so much pain he was nearly doubled over. As soon as Brian saw that Justin was in so much pain, he rushed to his side ready to pick him if he fell, and fall he did in to a heap on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter eleven**

John and Scott walked in to the garden just as Justin hit the floor. Scott rushed over, shouting to get an ambulance, Chris was the other side of Justin making sure he was alright.

"I'm fine" Justin whispered as he came round. He knew he had to tell Brian that he had a heart condition but he had never found the right time and he didn't want Brian treating him any different, which he knew would happen as soon as he knew about it.

"Justin…" Chris said as helped him in to a chair on the edge of the garden.

"I'm fine, just this little one making me know that he doesn't like me getting serious and ranting" Justin tried to giggle, but he saw the looks on the faces of his family and friends.

"Look I'm fine, just this little one being a pain. All I want is for everyone to get along with everyone and I want Michael to leave." Justin said as he eyed Michael, who as soon he heard that he had to leave, he looked very scared and didn't know what to say, but as he left, he vowed to himself that he would get Brian away from that little blonde trick and in his arms.

As soon as he left, the family and friends all carried on talking, making sure to include Ben who Michael left; behind when he left leaving Ben to deal with all the questions that the family would likely throw at him.

"What did he think he was doing" Brian asked Ben when they were on their own, away from the others. Every once and a while, Brian would look towards Justin so he could make sure that he was alright. When he saw that he was being waited on hand and foot by his brothers and fathers, Brian relaxed knowing that Justin was being looked after; he would have to talk to Justin and see why he fainted when he was ranting at Michael.

"I don't know Brian, but I wished he hadn't. I thought I was enough for him but obviously I wasn't, as he still loves you. I was beginning to doubt my feelings, I knew he loved you but I didn't know how badly" Ben said, wiping the tears that were falling.

Josh stood nearby listening to Ben talk to Brian, Brian saw Josh standing nearby. He knew that Josh would be the right guy for Ben after being hurt by Michael. He just had to convince Ben that Josh was the ideal guy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the garden Justin was getting fed up with all the pussy footing around that his friends and family were doing around him, so when he was left on his own for a while he sneaked into the library, only to be caught by Blake

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend" Blake said as he sat down next to Justin.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know until after the 3 months mark so if I lost him I didn't want to go round and tell everyone that I had lost him. I didn't want it to be Justin, Brian and the rest of you, come off it Blake, you wouldn't of left us alone. We wanted to keep it quiet in case we didn't last, but the way we were going that didn't seem possible…" Justin got a very dreamy look on his face as he thought of the first few months of his and Brian's relationship. Some people thought that they had only been going out a few months and not nearly two years.

"I can understand that" Blake said as he realised that their friends would have been unscrupulous about finding out any information about the relationship. So he forgave Justin for not telling him.

Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Brian with a concerned look on his face.

As soon as he saw Justin, he rushed over and squeezed tight until Justin hit him on the shoulder to be let go.

"Bri, what's the matter" Justin said as he tried to get his breathe back to normal

"I turned round from talking with Ben and you weren't there I thought someone had taken you." none of the men in the room had to say who that someone, was they all knew it was Michael. They didn't know what he was going to do to get Brian away from Justin, but they knew that Justin would not be alone for a long time; or at least they knew that Michael was no threat to them.

Soon all three men were sat in the library talking, Brian and Blake getting to know the other and Justin just watching the two men with a smile on his face.

Soon there was a knock on the door; this time it was Ted, Blake's boyfriend and lover of 9 months. Both Justin and Brian didn't understand the relationship that those two had but it worked, so they weren't going to comment.

"Honey where you been" Ted asked he went over to Blake, kissing him on the cheek and sitting next to him.

"Just talking to Justin and Brian" Blake said as he kissed Ted back. He knew the relationship he had with Ted seemed odd to the other guys but it worked for them and they didn't mind that at all.

They sat and talked for awhile until Justin thought that they had better go back outside and talk with his family about the wedding, the baby and the situation with Michael.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve **

When they all back outside, Justin was hugged by his daddy, who had been told about what had happened while John and him were sorting out their relationship. They had been together too long to break up over a misunderstanding like that. When they had been told of what Michael had done to their son, they were both fuming, but after being told that their other son's had sorted it out, they were very pleased that they were looking after their youngest brother.

They both thought that with all the gaps between the brothers, there would be problems but as all the boys grew up, there were no major fights between the brothers. All the older boys looked out for the younger ones and both John and Scott were proud of their sons.

Soon the party started to wind down and everyone got ready to leave with promises of calling everyone. When Justin and Brian got back to the loft, they sat in the living room and started to discuss where the baby should go when he got there and what they were going to do about Michael.

"Baby, would you like some tea" Brian asked as Justin sat on the couch getting comfy

"Yes please" Justin said

"Ok, while that is brewing and doing, shall we talk about the baby and things" Brian said, not mentioning Michael until Justin was ready to talk about it.

"Ok, but can we talk about the unpleasant things first so then we can concentrate on the happy" Justin asked, making sure Brian knew that he wanted to get the bad out the way so they could plan for the arrival of their son.

"Of course baby" Brian said as he got up to get the tea and coffee for them both and Justin's allergy pills, making sure that there was the right amount.

"Right, what shall we do about Michael?" Brian asked as he watched Justin take his pills and sip his tea in thought.

He knew that he had to be careful at what he said, as Michael was still Brian's friend and he didn't want 

to lose Brian.

"Baby I know what you're thinking and now I know what he was planning. He's not my friend and never will be again; no one hurts you or our unborn son ever again and he will be made to understand very soon, trust me" Brian said as he pulled Justin in his arms and in to a kiss. Soon the kisses turned passionate and soon they found themselves lying on the couch in a heavy make out session.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom" Brian purred

"Yes" Justin gasped as Brian reached to the front of his trousers and rubbed his hard on with growing need

They stood and walked to the bedroom, careful not to fall and hurt themselves, especially Justin.

As they reached the bedroom, they fell on the bed with Brian on top being careful of Justin's tummy and their growing son.

After they had made love, they started to talk about the baby.

"I want to move, this no place to raise a son, well sons I hope. I would love to have a house in the country with a big back garden for our son to play in. Also, I would like to be a home dad for a year at least. I have enough money for both of us to stay at home till he starts kindergarten. We will both be able to work from home, and then we can give him the best childhood ever. The wedding I would like Emmett to plan, I know I tease him but he's a real good friend and to be honest, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found you and we wouldn't have been getting married so we owe it to him really…" Brian said not looking at Justin; he didn't turn to look at the blonde until he felt a wet teardrop on to his chest. He turned and pulled Justin in to a hug, asking what the matter was in to his hair.

"You are going to be a great father Brian, never forget that." Justin said as he wiped his eyes and hugging Brian tightly.

"How is it Emmett's fault that we're getting married" Justin asked a few minutes later when his tears had stopped and he was ready to talk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter thirteen **

Flashback to 1 and ½ years ago

Brian's point of view

Why did I fuck him? Oh yeah I know why; he's beautiful with his blonde hair and blue eyes, god I'm getting hard just thinking about him how sad is that. Why am I getting so upset about one fuck, this is torture, I need to get out of here.

Brian stood from where he was in Woody's; he had been there for over an hour and had only one drink. Emmett who had been in there as well, was concerned about what he saw, it was unusual for Brian to be in any bar or club on Liberty Avenue and not go off to the backroom within the first ten minutes.

So he kissed Drew on the cheek and followed Brian outside, making sure he was ok.

I felt some one following me and when I turned round I saw Emmett, I had seen him and Drew in Woody's but didn't say anything to them. I just sat down with my drink and drank, thinking of the blonde angel named Justin. God, even the name is beautiful, god now I am sad.

I walked off Liberty Avenue and straight to the park; it was where I went to think and that had been a lot lately.

When I got to the lake in the middle of the park I sat on the big rock there and waited for Emmett to say something. I knew he had followed me so it was only a matter of time till I was telling him my problems. I needed to tell someone, better it be Emmett than Michael.

"What's wrong Brian" I heard coming from the softly spoken southern belle

"I'm in love Em" I admitted to him and myself for the first time. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't laugh at me but what I got was something different.

"Tell me about him honey" Emmett said as he sat down next to me on the rock. As he sat down, I started my tale of woe.

"I met him a month ago at the college; you remember the talk I did there about being in advertising (Emmett nodded). Well he was in the lecture hall down in the front. I learnt later that he had 

forgotten his glasses and he couldn't see that well without them. Any way I gave the talk, I was nothing but professional like my mentor taught me to be. But I kept catching myself looking at him. He was writing notes like mad even thou he couldn't see that well. He looked so beautiful with his blonde hair falling in to his eyes and his blue eyes that I swear were as deep and as blue as the sea, they were gorgeous. Anyway, after the talk as I was packing up, he came over and introduced himself and asked if there was any way he would be considered a candidate for the internship at Kinnetik, he had brought his portfolio along with him and the talent he has is just unbelievable.

My god Emmett, he can draw. I knew he would be the perfect man for the internship but I had other candidates to consider, but I wanted to get to know him better more than I actually wanted to him to be the intern. So we talked about his hopes and dreams. We went for coffee and talked until the coffee shop had to close so we came here and just sat on this rock and talked until he had to go home. He was only 18 so still had curfew, which I thought, was sweet. He gave me his number so I could call him and I did call the next day, as soon as I knew he was awake. He giggled as he realised that I couldn't wait to talk to him again. We talked off and on for a month but last night I fucked him, no I made love to him, and now he won't answer any of my calls and his dad's won't put him on the phone. I've fucked up Emmett and I love him so badly it hurts." Brian said as he broke down in sobs and cried on Emmett's shoulder, all while letting the queen hold him.

Emmett watched in disbelief as the man who seemed so together and could have any man he wanted, cry over one guy. He was shocked that Brian Kinney was a man that had everything he ever wanted but this guy that he was love with seemed to have taken Brian's heart.

"Have you told him sweetie" Emmett asked as he helped Brian sit up.

"No not yet, I was hoping to take him to dinner tonight but I can't get hold of him." Brian said as he sat up, wiping his eyes with his wrist , he was sure that if he told Justin that he loved him, he 

wouldn't run away but he had to find him first.

"Will you help me" Brian asked shyly. He didn't like to ask for help but he knew he had to ask for help if he wanted to keep the man he loved.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen **

"Of course sweetie" Emmett said as he helped Brian off the rock and started to walk to the front of the park. When they got there, Brian looked towards Emmett and asked

"Could we keep this to ourselves please? It's not that … it's that I don't want the others to know I just want to get Justin back first."

"Of course sweetie, I'll keep it quiet and I will help you get your man back I promise." Emmett said as he headed to his house that he shared with Drew, thinking on how to help Brian get his man back.

Brian also headed to his loft and went to bed, ever since meeting Justin, he hadn't tricked at all, and he didn't intend to go back to that life if he can get Justin back. He wanted to have a life with the man and create a family. He believed Justin was the one, he just hoped Justin felt the same.

The next day Brian woke up to banging on the loft door, he had phoned Clive to tell him that he wouldn't be in that day; he needed time to think and get his mind round the fact that was in love. When he opened the door, there stood Emmett, Drew and Michael. He knew why Emmett and Drew would have been there, Emmett couldn't keep anything away from the ex- iron man. But Michael was there for a different reason.

"Brian, you're not dressed." Michael whined

"Why would I be dressed? I'm taking the day off" Brian said as he let the three men in to his loft; he only wanted Emmett and Drew there that morning, he couldn't cope with Michael as well.

"Why are you taking the day off" Michael whined again, he didn't like not knowing what Brian was doing, he was his best friend after all.

"Because I had a business idea for Brian to go over" Drew said as saw the discomfort of man in front of them.

"Oh right, I best go open the shop" Michael said as he started his way to the door

"Mikey, why did you come round this morning?" Brian asked as he watched his friend leave

"I thought you would need a lift to work." Michael said as he turned round and smiled at Brian

"But Mikey, my car is downstairs in the garage." Brian said as he watched the realisation hit Michael that he had been caught lying. He knew he had to do something and soon, so he did the first thing he thought of. Lie.

"Well, someone rang me last night telling me you were drunk so I went to collect you and I couldn't find you so I went home to Ben and Jack." Michael said as he tried to make better himself feel better by lying to Brian

"But I wasn't drunk last night, I stayed in all night" Brian asked as he looked towards Emmett and Drew, hoping they got the message that they didn't tell Michael that he was out, and they didn't. They just looked at Michael with a new view of who he was.

"Anyway, best be off" Michael said as he ran out of the door and down the stairs, leaving the 3 men in the loft very confused over what had just happened.

"Right… I'm sorry but I had to tell Drew last night. I can't keep anything from him, hope you don't mind" Emmett said blushing

"Em I don't mind, I was expecting it really; at least I have two people who can help me win Justin's heart." Brian said as he went to answer the knocking door again. This time he was pleased to see the man on the other side of the door. It was Justin.

"Hey… um… sorry I didn't return your calls. My father told me he wanted to spend the day as a family with no cell phones, just his sons and daddy, sorry." Justin said in one breath, saying what he had been rehearsing all the way over to Brian's loft.

"Oh baby, I thought I fucked it up" Brian said as he pulled Justin in to hug him and letting the tears fall again, Justin pushed them both in the loft and stopped when he saw Emmett and Drew watching them.

"Baby who are they" Justin whispered in Brian's ear. Brian turned round and looked at Emmett and Drew as they stood near the couch smiling. They had never seen Brian so much in love and they liked it.

"Baby these are my best friends Emmett Honeycutt and Drew Boyd, Emmett helped me realise last night that I loved you." Brian said as he pointed first to the two men and then turning to Justin taking his hand.

"Oh Brian, I love you too…I never thought my feelings would be reciprocated" Justin smiled and kissed Brian on the lips and hugging him tighter than before.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter fifteen **

Present day in the loft

While Brian was telling his story, he realised that Michael had already started getting jealous before he even knew about Justin; Justin had fallen asleep not long after Brian finished his story. He was glad that Emmett helped him; he would send the southern bell something in the morning. For now, he just snuggled down and slept some.

When the boys woke up a second time, they were more energised and ready to talk about the future.

They both got new drinks and slowly walked down to the futon, got settled and ready to start to talk again when there was a knock on the door… well a frantic knocking on the door.

Brian sighed heavily, stood up and walked to the door shooting Justin a glare when Justin started to giggle at him.

When Brian opened the door, he saw a distraught Ben the other side.

"Ben, what happened" Brian asked as he pulled Ben in to the loft.

"Michael kicked me and Jack out" Ben said as he picked his son out of the pram that held the 3 month year old and held on tight as Ben started to cry.

"Why did he kick you out" as Justin walked back from the kitchen with a glass of water for Ben and a bottle of warm milk for Jack.

"Because in his eyes we don't exist. When I got home from your place, the locks were changed and all my stuff was outside and Jack was asleep in his pram in the corridor" Ben said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, whilst feeding Jack the bottle that Justin had made up.

"But I could tell that Jack had just been fed, burped and changed, as he was peaceful and not restless like he usually is when he needs feeding, burping and changing. I'm sure that Michael was looking out the window to see if I was coming and then put him out side; he's not cruel well not as much as he seems." Ben said as he burped Jack, ready to cry again

"Ben, listen to me, the only way that Michael will acknowledge you and Jack will be if I wasn't around" Justin said as he sat down next to Ben and Brian who reached for his hand.

Brian knew that this was hard for Justin to think about; how far Michael would go to get with Brian, it scared him, he didn't want to think about it either.

They all sat in their own thoughts, only broken by the door being rolled open; they all turned around seeing Michael who stood at the door dressed like he was going to Babylon.

Brian stood and made his way over to the door where Michael stood

"Hey Mikey what you are doing here" Brian asked as he eyed his long time friend

"It's Babylon time" Michael said as he started to walk in to Brian s room to help pick the clothes that Brian should wear.

"Mikey, I'm not going tonight" Brian said as he stood in front of Mikey to stop him from entering his bed room.

"How come" Michael pouted, making himself like a little boy

"I'm not feeling well" Justin said as he made his way to Brian's side, making sure that Michael saw him. Michael ignored him and continued to look at Brian, waiting for an answer, Brian sighed and repeated "Justin's not feeling very well" Brian said as he caressed Justin's stomach where their growing son was being kept safe and comfortable.

"We'll leave the brat here, he's not old enough anyway" Michael spat at Justin.

Brian saw red "how dare you" Brian said his anger taking over. "Bri please calm down" Justin whispered as he placed a calming hand on Brian's arm

"How can you be so calm" Brian whispered, forgetting Michael was in front of him

"Because brat isn't the worst that I've been called by him" Justin said not thinking


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter sixteen**

"WHAT" Brian shouted as he turned and faced Michael, who looked like he wanted to flee from the loft. He had never seen Brian so angry but it seemed that if you insult the one he loves, he gets angry.

Brian walked slowly towards Michael, making him edge closer and closer to the door. When he was flush against it Brian, slid open the door and waited until Michael was the other side of the door and said

"Don't you dare come any way near me, my family or anyone that I care for again or I will make your life hell with that little shop of yours and I will never speak to you again" Brian said as he closed the door on his oldest friend. When the door was closed, he fell to the floor with tears in his eyes that threatened to fall. When Justin tried to comfort him, he pushed himself away from the door pushing Justin to the floor. As soon as he realized what he had done, he helped Justin up carefully and helped him to the sofa that Ben was quietly crying on.

"Baby I am so sorry, I didn't mean to push you, please forgive me" Brian whispered in to Justin's lap as he cried, begging for forgiveness. He knew what pushing someone who was pregnant he'd seen it too much when he was growing; up he just hoped that Justin and his son were all right.

"Brian I forgive you, it wasn't that hard a push. I'm fine and our son is fine, I promise" Justin said as he stroked Brian's head trying to calm him, but Brian kept crying and whispering sorry in to Justin's lap.

They sat for an hour before Brian moved again; he stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Justin slowly followed him, when Brian saw him he looked the other way and started to talk "not everyone's families are as loving and close as yours. Mine especially wasn't, my father's didn't love each other. They might of when they were younger but by the time I was born, they couldn't stand to be in the same room as the other. It turns out I was an accident. I was never wanted and my father told me every day as he beat me, my daddy never stopped him and I never learnt why. When my daddy got pregnant again by the man he was having an affair with, my father killed my brother by pushing my daddy around so much that he lost my brother. My daddy was so upset he left and he didn't take me with him. Now both of my father's are dead and I'm glad. They would have ruined this experience of bringing our son in to the world." Brian couldn't say anything more as the tears that stopped had started again. Justin walked over to him and kissed and hugged him in comfort.

"You will never be like your father; you love this baby as much as I do, if not more. You are going to be a wonderful dad and husband. Do you know how I know this, because I know you, you are the sweetest guy that I have ever known. You think of others first and I love that about you. When I first told you about our baby, you stopped smoking drinking and you have taken care of us with every bone in your body. You will never become your fathers, I won't let you and when you feel yourself falling, just remember that our son and I love you" Justin said as he hugged Brian, comforting him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

When they woke the next day, they lay in bed with Brian rubbing circles on Justin's growing stomach, talking in whispers

"I think I might ask Ben to stand with me when we get married and I think we should ask Emmett to help us plan it" Brian whispered

"I think those are both good ideas. I don't know who to ask, I have so many brothers and I want Blake up there as well" Justin whispered, getting a little upset at whom to ask to stand with him at his wedding.

"Well, ask two people. I don't mind and I'm sure your dad and daddy won't mind helping to pay" Brian joked

"You don't mind me being my dad's son, do you" Justin whispered back; he was scared of the answer. He'd had boyfriends who had left him because of who his fathers were and he didn't know if he could cope if Brian left him.

"Justin baby, I love you for you, not your family name" Brian said truthfully; he loved Justin no matter what his name was. He had fallen in love with Justin before he found who his dads were.

"Ok" Justin said as he got up to get ready for his doctor's appointment

"Hey, where's mine" Brian pouted

"What" Justin teased as he fell back on to the bed carefully

"Oh yeah I love you too" Justin said as he leaned over to kiss Brian, as they kissed they heard the door being opened. They stopped kissing when they heard the coffee maker being turned on, Brian sat up and looked thru the partitions of his wall and saw the one person he didn't want to see that morning.

It was Michael.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen **

"Michael, do you remember last night" Brian asked as he made his way down the stairs from his bedroom, tying his robe around himself; telling Justin to stay in the bedroom so he could deal with Michael.

"Yeah, we went out last night, you pulled as per usual and I didn't again as per usual" Michael said as he made himself a cup of coffee from the boiling machine in front of him.

"Michael, we didn't go out last night" Brian said as he made his way to where Michael stood, hoping that Michael didn't go in the bedroom

"Yes we did, you just got so drunk you just don't remember I had to carry you home" Michael said as he started to make his way to Brian's bedroom to see if he could find something to wear to the shop that smelt of the love of his life

"Michael, how about we go to lunch today" Brian asked, panicked that Michael was going to go in the bedroom and see Justin in there.

"Ok … right, better go open the shop. I'll meet you at the diner" Michael said as he left the loft. When he was outside he realised that he had better up his game if he wanted Justin out of Brian's life

Back in the loft

Brian went back to his bedroom, he saw Justin coming out of the bathroom wiping his mouth as if he had been sick

"Hey" he whispered, his throat still sore from being sick

"Hey, I didn't know you can get sick after months" Brian asked, concerned that Justin was still being sick

"It's not your son who made me ill." Justin whispered, unsure on how Brian would react to learning that his friend had made Justin sick

"Oh Justin" Brian said as he made his way over to Justin to hug him but before he reached Justin, he turned around and headed to the bathroom to get ready for his sonogram

While they were in the shower, Brian started to talk

"I was thinking that we need to change the locks after last night but now I'll do it while you're at school. Do you share a class with Blake?" At Justin's nod he continued "I know you'll tell Blake everything; I want him to protect you. We don't know what Michael is capable of to get to me so I'll pick you up every day; and take you every day as well I want you and our son around for a long time" Brian said as his tears were washed down the plug along with the water of the shower.

"I love you so much" Justin said as he also wiped his eyes

When they got out of the shower, Justin stood in profile in front of the full length mirror and looked to see if he was showing yet.

"Baby, that's our son growing in there" Brian said as he started to rub circles on Justin's growing stomach; he found that it calmed all three of them Brian, Justin and the baby

"Yeah… shall we go see our baby" Justin said as he got dressed in his most comfortable clothes. As they made their way to the door, they kissed, ready to go see their growing son.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

As Brian drove himself and Justin to the doctor's office, he began listing all the things that they needed to do,

"Powers of attorney needs changing, we need to look for a house, you need a car, we need to change the locks at the loft while we're still there, we need to move you out of your father's house and in to the loft, and…" Brian stopped suddenly when he realised that Justin was hyperventilating. When he realised what was going on, he pulled the jeep over and turned to face Justin

"Sweetie, do you have your inhaler" Brian asked as he pulled Justin's bag on to his lap. Justin nodded and pulled his inhaler out and took his medicine. When he was able to breathe again, he looked at Brian with tears in his eyes

"Baby, what's wrong" Brian asked worried

"Too fast" Justin wheezed, starting to get nervous again

"Ok Justin, calm down... we'll do one thing at a time, how about that…ok. Today while you're at school, I'll get the locks changed and deal with something else" Brian asked as he stroked Justin's, arm trying to calm him

"I'm so sorry Brian, it's just I've never left my father's house. I'm the youngest and the only sub, so I'm the most protected. It's going to take a while for me to get used to the idea of leaving my safety net." Justin whispered, with tears rolling down his face

"How about we compromise, three days a week you stay at home and then the other four you stay at the loft with me. Then when you get comfortable, we add another day at mine" Brian said as he wiped Justin's tears away

"You would do that for me" Justin asked as he let the last tears fall from his eyes

"Yes, of course I would, I love you. We will sort everything out, don't worry" Brian said as he kissed Justin before starting the jeep so they weren't late for the doctor's office

An hour later Justin and Brian were sat in the doctor's office waiting for Chris, the family's doctor to come in

While they were waiting for Chris, Brian was on the phone talking to his assistant. Clive could cope with everything at the office while he was at the doctor's, he also called a locksmith to change the locks at the loft.

Chris entered the room as Brian finished the phone call

"Hey baby boy" Chris said as he kissed Justin on the cheek

"Hey Chris, can I pee yet" Justin joked; he hated having a full bladder just to hear and see his son

"Not yet baby boy" Chris sighed, he went thru the same question with every man/boy he was a doctor to

"Right, you know the drill; all the boring stuff first then you can see your son" Chris said as he pulled Justin's chart, ready to note anything down

"Any nausea" Chris asked

"No more than usual" Justin answered, not telling Chris about that morning as he was sure Chris would tell JJ and then he would have the family on his back about Michael and he knew that Brian wanted to handle it his way and not have anyone else involved.

"You've been taking your allergy pills" Chris asked

"Yes, with every meal, don't worry, Brian has been looking after me" Justin said as he reached to hold Brian's hand.

"Ok fine... right, time to see your son" Chris said as he got the ultra sound ready

Justin lay back on the table, getting ready to see his and Brian's son

"Right, there is his head and body… and here is his heart beat" Chirs said as he turned the speakers on. Suddenly the room was filled with two heart beats; both Justin and Brian looked at Chris in shock

"Sounds like you're having twins" Chris said as Brian fainted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one **

When Brian came round he found himself on the examination table that Justin had been not more than five minutes ago.

"How did I get up here" Brian asked worried that Justin had lifted him up endangering their sons.

"Don't worry Bri I was peeing while Chris was moving you" Justin giggled

"Don't worry Brian do you think I would risk your sons" Chris said as he sat down opposite Justin

"So it's true" Brian said as he got down off the table and sat next to Justin taking hold of his hand

"Yes Bri we're having twins" Justin said coming round to the idea of having twins, he always loved children and having twins helped them start the big family they both wanted.

"How...No I don't mean how I was there but how did two get in there" Brian asked, Justin giggled at how Brian was losing his cool calm and collected composure.

"Brian Justin is a twin so the chances are higher than normal and if on the night of conception if the couple has sex more than once then the probability is also higher" Chris said as he put all the information that he found about having twins for the soon to be parents in a folder for them to take with them.

"So did not want that image Chris" Justin shuddered at the thought of his daddy and dad when conceived him and Josh

"Sorry" Chris shuddered as well at the thought of his fathers-in-law having sex

While Justin and Chris talked and joked together Brian stayed uncharacteristically quiet

"Bri what's wrong" Justin asked when he realised how quiet Brian was being

"what…oh yeah just thinking" Brian said as he was pulled from his dream like state thinking of all the things that needed doing before their sons arrived he was also thinking how much they needed to buy the twins Justin and himself.

"Nothing bad I hope" Chris asked as he wrote more notes in Justin's file

"Just thinking of all the things we have to do before our sons get here" Brian said forgetting that saying things like that caused Justin to hyperventilate

But this time Justin didn't hyperventilate

"Baby are you not scared anymore" Brian asked happily when he realised that Justin was ok

"I'm fine hearing their heartbeats made me think that we need to do everything you said in the car" Justin said as Brian looked at him like he had grown an extra head

"right here you go this is all the information you need and I will see you in four weeks" Chris said as he passed the folder over to Brian and the sonograms to Justin

"These are our sons" Justin said in awe of the pictures of his sons Brian leant over and hugged Justin placing his hand on Justin's tummy and their growing sons.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two**

After they left the office and in the jeep Justin turned and said

"When shall we go looking for a house?"

Brian in turn looked at him with his version of the sunshine smile at the thought of being able to start looking for houses so they can bring up their sons

"I'll start looking for realtors while your school if you want" Brian said

"Would you mind asking my daddy for help he got his realtor license last year and I'm sure he would help us find the perfect home" Justin asked scared that Brian wouldn't want his daddy to help them

"Of course baby shall we invite them round for dinner and then tell them about the twins then ask your daddy for help" Brian said as headed the jeep towards PIFA

As Brian calmly drove he heard Justin's sniffing in the passenger seat

When they got to PIFA Brian parked the jeep and turned towards Justin

"What's wrong Justin?" Brian asked concerned at the tears that were coming from Justin's eyes

"I never realised that you loved me as much as you do" Justin said as he wiped his tears away

"oh baby of course I love you, how could I not love you your smart, funny, sweet and an angel sent from and the sex we have is fantastic correction the love we make is fantastic" Brian said as he wiped Justin tears

Justin reached over and hugged Brian they sat in the jeep hugging until Justin heard the warning bell for the class that he was supposed to be in

"I'm going to be late" Justin said as he pulled himself away from Brian getting ready to leave the jeep

"Ok I'll come back for you at three" Brian said as he kissed Justin one last time before he went to class

When Justin was safely in the grounds of PIFA Brian pulled the jeep out of the grounds and headed towards his office in downtown Pittsburgh .


End file.
